ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: The Movie/Closing Credits
Opening Credits Disney presents STAR VS. THE FORCES OF EVIL: THE MOVIE Closing Credits Directed by Daron Nefcy Story by Daron Nefcy Kirsten Newlands Dave Wasson Jordana Arkin Tad Stones Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle David Polsky Jeff Goode Greg Weisman Henry Gilroy Mark Saraceni Scott M. Gimple John Infantino Brett Varon Michael Reaves Sean Catherine Derek Adam Beechen Tab Murphy Irene Mecchi Bob Tzudiker Noni White Linda Woolverton Jonathan Greenberg Rachel Lipman Joseph Purdy Lane Raichert Tom Warburton Jhonen Vasquez Ford Riley Aaron Hammersley Dominic Bisignano Amy Higgins Nate Federman Tyler Chen Sabrina Cotugno Zach Marcus Emily Brundige Danielle Koenig Piero Piluso Ian Wasseluk Giancarlo Volpe Mark Ackland Ricardo Durante Zeus Cervas Nate Cash Scott O'Brien Carlos Ramos Dave Stone Natasha Kline Bobby Miller Chris Walsh Produced by Mike Mullen Executive Producer Daron Nefcy Supervising Producer Aaron Hammersley Co-Directed by Dave Wasson Based on Disney's "Star vs. The Forces of Evil" Characters and Properties Created by Daron Nefcy Art Directors Jodi Pardan Justin Pardan Edited by Darren T. Holmes Yooham Kim Themes from the Original Series by Brad Breeck Brian H. Kim Ego Plum Score Composed and Adapted by Brian Tyler Line Producers Deirdre Brenner Anna States Natasha Kopp Associate Producers Britta Reitman Craig Simpson Production Manager Craig Simpson Casting by Rachel Glauber Artmont Sara Jane Sherman Starring EDEN SHER ADAM McARTHUR ALAN TUDYK MICHAEL C. HALL JOHN GOODMAN JEFF BENNETT GREY GRIFFIN ARTT BUTLER NIA VARDALOS FRED TATASCIORE MATT CHAPMAN NATE TORRENCE JENNY SLATE MAURICE LaMARCHE JON HEDER and MINAE NOJI CAST Star Butterfly - Eden Sher Marco Diaz/Big Chicken - Adam McArthur The President - John Goodman Toffee - Michael C. Hall Mr. Diaz - Artt Butler Mrs. Diaz - Nia Vardalos Queen Butterfly/Jackie Lynn Thomas - Grey Griffin Ludo/King Butterfly - Alan Tudyk Brittney Wong - Minae Noji Buff Frog - Fred Tatasciore Lobster Claws - Brian Posehn Principal/Bearicorn/Justin - Jeff Bennett Alfonzo - Matt Chapman Ferguson - Nate Torrence Oskar - Jon Heder Pony Head - Jenny Slate King Pony Head - Maurice LaMarche Mrs. Liao - Gwendoline Yeo Lydia - Amy Sedaris Willoughby - Mayim Bialik ADDITIONAL VOICES Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo Goofy - Bill Farmer Scrooge McDuck - David Tennant Huey Duck - Danny Pudi Dewey Duck - Ben Schwartz Louie Duck - Bobby Moynihan Webby Vanderquack - Kate Micucci Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck - Chris Diamantopoulos Launchpad McQuack - Beck Bennett Gosalyn Mallard - Jessica DiCicco Mrs. Beakley - Toks Olagundoye Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Corey Burton Gyro Gearloose - Jim Rash Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera - Lin-Manuel Miranda Duckworth - David Kaye Pixie Taskmaster - Danny Woodburn Tom - Rider Strong Mr. Candle - Dave Allen Princess Smooshy - Arif S. Kinchen Cinema Patron #4 - Nancy Cartwright Cinema Patron #5 - Mona Marshall Movie Actor - Nathan Lane Movie Actress - Jodi Benson STORY Head of Story John Aoshima Storyboard Revisionsists Kat Ketchum Kyle Neswald Carder Scholin Stephanie Gonzaga Cassie Zwart Storyboard Artists Dominic Bisignano Martin Ansolabehere Bob Camp Aaron Hammersley Jordan Reichek Zac Moncrief Piero Piluso John Infantino Zeus Cervas Carlos Ramos Giancarlo Volpe Nate Cash Scott O'Brien Dave Stone Aliki Theofilopoulos Mark Ackland Ricardo Durante Tyler Chen Sabrina Cotugno Zach Marcus Brett Varon Ian Wasseluk Chris Reccardi Stephen diStefano Mike Kazaleh Steven E. Gordon Larry Leker Derek Drymon Timothy Berglund John Pomeroy Maxwell Atoms Erik Wiese Greg Miller Roger Allers Gary Trousdale Brian Pimental Vincent Waller Tom Sito Kim Arndt Bob Suarez Larry Houston Chuck Patton C. Miles Thompson Russ Edmonds Ben Bates Sung Jin Ahn Ed Baker Ruolin Li James Lopez Sean Petrilak Vaughn Tada Jim Capobianco Francis Glebas Ben Gluck Kirk Hanson Floyd Norman Jean Okada Henry Valdez Airon Barreto Joe Nicolosi Sergio Morettini Fernando Ventura EDITORIAL Additional Editor Ted Supa Animatic Editors Christopher Gee Jay Wade Edwards Mark Keefer Jesse Averna Anne Harting Anthony Rocco Assistant Editors Louis Russell Shawn Lemonnier VISUAL DEPARTMENT Assistant Director Albert Calleros Character Designers Cheyenne Curtis Lynn Wang Stephanie Ramirez Devin Taylor Junpei Takayama Daniel Haskett Mike Gabriel Jean Gillmore Eric Goldberg Geefwee Boedoe Craig Kellman Ruben Aquino Mike Mignola Ricardo Delgado Chris Reccardi Lynne Naylor Ben Balistreri C. Raggio IV Ralph Eggleston Prop Designers Evon Freeman Becky Dreistadt Location Designers Peter Emmerich Larry Murphy Rafael Hurtado Maryam Sefati Character Clean-Up David Brueggeman Robert Lacko Continuity Coordinator Wendy Jacobsmeyer LAYOUT Layout Artists Larry Murphy Chris Reccardi Geefwee Boedoe Ralph Eggleston BACKGROUND Background Artists Alexander Duckworth Michelle Park Matthew Thiebes Drake Brodahl Samantha Kallis Ronald Russell Brian Wang Raymond Zilbach Martin Ansolabehere Sue Mondt Color Stylists Janice Kubo Amanda Rynda Alison Donato Maria Gonzalez Barbara Hamane Rachelle Reyes Eric Gonzalez ANIMATION Animation Director James T. Walker Character Layout and Preliminary Animation Star Butterfly - Mark Henn Marco Diaz - Ellen Woodbury Toffee - Randy Haycock Mr. Diaz - Larry Scholl Mrs. Diaz - Tony Fucile Queen Butterfly - Alex Kupershmidt Jackie Lynn Thomas - Duncan Marjoribanks Ludo - Yoshimichi Tamura King Butterfly - Russ Edmonds Brittney Wong - Nik Ranieri Buff Frog - Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Lobster Claws - Larry Whitaker Bearicorn - Bill Waldman Justin - T. Daniel Hofstedt Alfonzo and Ferguson - Anthony deRosa Oskar - Rick Farmiloe Pony Head - Eric Goldberg King Pony Head - Tony Anselmo Effects Designer Tony Unser Walt Disney Animation Studios Creative Producer Dave Bossert General Technical Director Brandon Bloch Special Projects Coordinator Cameron Ramsay Animators Joseph Manuel Gregory Verreault Steven E. Gordon Effects Animator Michel Gagne Clean-Up Lureline Kohler Trevor Tamboline Production Manager Liane Abel Dietz Rough Draft Feature Animation Producer Claudia Katz Executive in Charge of Production Nikki Vanzo Animators Caroline Cruikshank Jeff Johnson Silvia Pompei Hyunju Ahn Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Mihee Kim Changho Lee Soojin Lee Mikyung Myung Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Sukgyu Kim Jonghyuk Lee Yunjung Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects Animators Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Checking Supervisor Mi Hwa An Checkers William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Retake Director Yong Nam Park Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn Background Painting Supervisors Yongnam Pak Dongkum Won Heads of Background Painting Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Background Painters Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky Hyunkyoung Kim Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim Pilseung Shin Myunghee Hong Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Minhee Shim Hyunok Suk Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Digital Production Supervisor Seho Na Digital Scan & X-Sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Head of Digital Ink and Paint Hyunah Kim Digital Ink and Paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kangsook Baek Oksun Ji Jinhee Kim Seunghye Kim Jiwon Park Sunmee Ryu Eunok Hong Byungsup Kim Jinsook Kim Okhee Kwon Junghwa Park Kyungah Shin Soojung Sung CGI Director Scott Vanzo CGI Artist Don W. Kim CGI Animators Chris Stover Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Eric Whited Charlie Winter Heads of Digital Compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital Compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Deidre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Louie C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Kyuhwan Ahn Hyun Min Jin Yun Sungmin Yun Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Compositing and Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Head of Digital System & Edit Haejin Park Digital Asset Managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital System and Editors Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yunsuk Lee Yeonsuk Ryu Head of Production Operation Beangcheal Yea Head of Production Finance Sangwoo Cha Production Accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea Production Support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin Los Angeles Production Coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Titmouse, Inc. Production Coordinator Sofia Iffla Background Painters Garrett Lei Sherwin Abesamis Bobby Walker Bum Suk Justin Cho David Yi Animators Charles Badiller Sun Chung Chase Conley Allison Craig Jae Kim Eugene Lee Michael Moloney Ben Xiongliang Li Mike Roush Katrina Ruzics Owen Sullivan Brian Pak Jeremy Polgar Christie Tseng David Vandervoort Brendan Clogher Bahi JD Special Effects Jeffrey Lai Araiza Tokumasu Naoki Interns Yu Su Cody Forkes Juan Meza CGI Animator Leo Parada Compositing Trevor Von Klueg Steve Kellener Vera Duffy Scott Coleman Colin Flemming Brandon Walman Animatic Editor Will Feng Executive Producers Chris Prynoski Shannon Prynoski Creative Director Antonio Canobbio Production Accountant Jesse Meoli Accounting Clerk Jon Hood The Answer Studio Director Kiyotaka Kantake Animation Director Hiroshi Kawamata Assistant Animation Directors Isamitsu Kashima Kazuyoshi Takeuchi Animators Chie Arai Hirofumi Nakata Rie Arai Takayo Nishimura Takeshi Atomura Kazuhiro Ohmame Genta Chiba Yoshiharu Satou Atsuhiko Hara Atsushi Sekiguchi Takahiro Ikezoe Kazuko Shibata Nozomi Fujii Ikuko Shimada Tsutomu Kaneko Takeo Syutou Manabu Kawada Junpei Tatenaka Hideaki Kurakawa Kenichi Tsuchiya Hiroko Minowa Kouji Ukai Kiyomi Miyakawa Sachiko Wakabaya Kazuhiro Murase Yuji Watanabe Tomokatsu Nagasaku Shigeru Yamamoto Shinichi Yoshikawa Effects Animation Director Madoka Yasuet Special Effects Animator Toyohiko Sakakibara Inbetween Tomoko Araki Junichi Mineta Shizuka Kikuta Masako Morimitsu Reiko Kudo Yuki Morimoto Kiyoko Makita Yumiko Oasa Reiko Mano Mayumi Ohmura Izumi Masui Yoshihiro Nawa Masatomo Saitou Checkers Ryuji Sasaki Takahiro Takashima Etsuko Tamakoshi Production Coordinators Toshiyuki Fukai Takahiko Narita Akira Matsumoto Translator Tokiko Kawai Kennedy Cartoons Glen Kennedy Animators Sang Jin Kim John Williamson Darren Vandenburg James Straus Stephen Baker Mark Petlock Enzo Avolio Derek Bond Doug Smith Todd Sullivan Grant Lounsbury Sergio Mazzotta Stan Chu Yon Kun Noh Etae Kim Won Sung Ku Zaldy Zuno Mike Stevens Wendy Parkin Layout Ed Lee Eui-Sun Hwang Brian Poehlman Nam Kook Lee Owen Smith Production Manager Alan Kennedy Carbunkle Cartoons Bob Jacques Kelly Armstrong Production Manager Athena Cho Timing Bob Jacques Kelly Armstrong Chris Ross Greg Stainton Jamie Mason Animators Nathan Affalter Colin Giles Rob Jonesis Darren Brereton Kiyoshi Kohatsu Bert Dennison Peter MacAdams Marvin Estropis Karl Rust Cory Evans Greg Stainton Michael Geiger Kelly Armstrong Assistant Animators John Beveridge Chad Van De Keere Clean-Up Victoria Goldner Checkers John S. Vincent Rosanne Kwan Pencil Test Andrew Scort Rosanne Kwan Production Assistants Rosanne Kwan Helen Chang Production Accountant Mike Sloane Toon City Animation Unit Director Romy Garcia Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Animators Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Inbetween Supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Inbetween Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production Coordinators Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant Production Coordinator Dave de Guzman Mercury Filmworks Set-Up Supervisor Matt Said Builds & Rigging Supervisor Rob Buchanan Builds & Rigging Kyle Vermette Rachel Perrier Greer McNally Derek Bond Animation Director Megan Ferguson Animators Jessie Moore Chris Marcon Katja Plazonja Lauren Witt Dharyan Wright Matt Friesen Jordan Dangerfield Erica Staples Alex Wang Hannah Hamelin Brian Grzech Brittany Whittington Sara Boix Grau Dan Mitchell Jordier Roomer Animation Revisionists Diane Lepage Stephen Harding Scott Lewis Jessie Moore Collin Tsandilis Compositing Supervisor Allen Tam Compositing Michelle Labonté FX Supervisor Shawn Pyke FX Animators Todd Faux Matthew Timms Dan McNaughton Studio Basara Director Fumio Maezono Animation Directors Shinichi Suzuki Hisashi Wada Animators Nobuyuki Koyanagi Yutaka Oka Masaaki Kudou Koichi Suenaga Masayo Matsumoto Yuri Takasaki Yuko Matsuo Yasuo Torii Yoshihiro Tsuji Background Sagako Itakura Toshiharu Mizutani Atsushi Morikawa Checkers Yoshinobu Katada Satoku Kawamoto Terumichi Maguchi Production Coordinators Ruriko Amaike Masashi Tamura Snipple Animation Heads of Studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-Up Supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-Up Alan Coniconde Checkers Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production Supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production Coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Yowza Animation Head of Production Claude Chiasson Animation Supervisor Roger Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-Up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Neomis Animation Head of Studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative Directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Animation Supervisor Habib Louati Animators Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi David Canoville Tom Caufield Thomas Charra Christine Chatal Julien Cheng Jeoren Dejockheere Marc Eoche Duval Javier Espinosa Vincent Garcia Rémy Godin Javier Martin Lapeyra Uriel Mimram Tracy Nowocien Mouloud Oussid Ornelie Prioult Gaëlle Thierry Sarah Mercey Jason Boose Assistant Animator Baptiste Rogron Checker Bernard Dourdent Scanning Jean-Michel Capron FX Animators Thierry Chaffoin Nicolas Le Guillou Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau Production Staff Elodie Boudard Shanti Bourse Michael de la Cruz Alexandra Francart Marion Gallavardin Cristobal Martinez Anne Sergent Matthieu Skrovec SPA Animagic Production Manager Sophie Lhéraud Production Coordinator Maria Pagan Animation Director Sergio Pablos Animation Supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animators Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater Premise Entertainment Head of Production Dominic M. Carola Production Manager Kimberly Cope Artistic Coordinator Pam M. Darley Clean-Up Monica M. McDonald Mi Yui Lee Brian M. Sommer James A. Harris Inbetween Jason Peltz Janelle Bell-Martin Theresa Quesada Peter Raymundo Lon Smart John J. Pierro Chad Thompson Jacqueline Shepherd Pierro Head of Backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional Background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of Effects Tony West Special Effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Scanning/Ink & Paint Paul R. Steele Ink & Paint Laura Lynn Mac Masters Pablo R. Alvarado Ty Schaphrath Assistant Production Manager Ron Betta Production Accountant Joan MacKenzie Production Coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology Support Wade Love HGN Produções Head of Studio Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production Manager Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-Up Supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-Up Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and Paint Supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital Ink and Paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production Assistant Daniela Machado Birdo Studio Executive Producers Luciana Egutti Pablo Muppet Production Coordinator Rachel Fukuda Line Producer Chris Parentoni Producer Janaína de Castro Alves Animation Director Tony Linhares Animation Supervisors Bert Gomez Joe Vaamonde Setup & Rigging Bia Leme Jean Cavalcanti Daniel Caetano Animators Gabe Franklin Gabe Gomez Johnny Bezerra Paola Hiroki Peter Mendez A.Film Studio Director Kristel Töldsepp Animation Supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animators Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-Up Supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-Up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and Paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Boulder Media Animation Directors Gillian Comerford Stephen McGann Paul O'Flannagan Animators Joe Loftus Grace McDonnell Jamie Teehan Nick Lennox Santiago Lopez Jover Carol Nolan Peter Slattery Niamhh Breenan Niall Doherty Tom Gray Manuela Gualtieri Monica Kennedy Eugenio Laviola Colin Reid Simon Kelleghan Cormac McCabe Karen Rohde Johansson Daniel Lee Kirwan Áine Maura McGuinness Chris O'Hara Sue Penred Leah Reddington Dave Dekeyser Susan Pendred Bianca Assad Louise Bagnall Gerard Brady Eoghan Dalton Adam Kelly Stephen Kelly Michael O'Sullivan Allan White Joe Apel Mark Kilkelly Sophia Daly Raymond Quigley Finbar Coyle Fran Puerto Shane Sadler Kyla Tomlinson Ray Woods Alex Bernas Christian Cattaneo Katerina Pantela Daryl Cox Estrela Lourenco Michael Plummer Richard Kelly Robert Robinson Thomas Young Paula Garrote Aminata Joseph Michael Papanicolaou Fernanda Valverde John Atkinson Alexander Bornas Robert Robertson Head of Compositing Edward Smith Compositing Supervision Borja Chicarro Compositing Bryan Joseph O'Sullivan Antonio Terlizzi Nadia Cardoso Jennifer Daly Robert Fletcher Anna Bujacz Paul Madden Graham Pearce John Walsh Mike Manasewitsch Emma Dunlop Anabela Faria Supervising Producers Anne Tweedy Peter Lewis Atomic Cartoons Chief Creative Officer Trevor Bentley President Jenn McCarron Head of Production Kramer Hoehn Creative Direcotr Rob Davies Director of Business Affairs Rob Simmons Builds Supervisor Samuel Alkaitis Builds Coordinator Jamie Vander Mey Lead Builds Mila Anctil Builds Artists Léa Morinville M. Rory Campbell Ewan Green Graham Peterson Jack Yen Ryan Brandow Shawna Maunchline Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba CG Generalist Kolin Hansen CG Rigging Guyford Holdway Animation Coordinator Ian Bock Lead Animators Bridget Erickson Erik Boismier Justin Lovell Katie Judson Lubke Seid Maria Vasquez Natalie Poitrkowski Regan Greenwood Chris Chan Animators Rachel Errede Shaun Lewis Andrea Haid Jordan Cullen Andy Navarro Ceara Menard Leira Zamfirescu Kyle Peppler Edward Evjen Sumit Prasad Adrian Teixeira Marla White Grant Dunlop Paula Matsui Hanna Lea Wyttenbach Shelby Yachison Brendan Braun Shasta Binning Kevin Jung Montana Brodie Chloe Sison Taylor Ramos Kieran Macanulty Thalia McWatt David Convery Tomoko Kouchiyama Louise Chow Tom Lewis Erica Miles Zoe Selena Mabry Maria Laura Guerrero Pat Damon Cowx Kayla Ziegler Shingirayi Zvavamwe Robin Badr Luke Syrnick Krista Baron Mitch Stookey Liam McLaughlin Carmen Wong Courtney Beneteau Stanley Watt Brittany Felberg Brianna Smith Brad Erickson Steve Cassidy FX and Compositing Supervisor Daniel Fung Lead FX Artist Israël Delage FX Artists Dan Larg Elisa Iacobucci Jeremy Rillorta Compositing Mike Deines Darren Bachynski Kelvin Leung Khodadad Tabatabaei Diba Carmen Wong Junior Editor Luc Perrault Head of Technology Rachit Singh IT Manager Hanoz Elavia Harmony Pipeline TD Miguel Martinez Anime Torotoro Inbetween Katsunori Adachi Keisuke Shimohira Chiharu Haraguchi Takahito Sugawara Mai Nakazato Kenji Sugiyama Shingo Nishiyama Kumiko Tanihira Shinobu Saeki Yukari Yamaura Morihiko Yano Delta Peak Production Inbetween Hiroe Ebori Yuichi Kabashima Yoshiyuki Fujimori Ai Kuwabara Miyuki Hasegawa Maki Nishi Kyoko Haseyama Masatsugu Nishida Tsuyoshi Takahashi Nakamura Production Inbetween Kumi Hirai Chika Okubo Yoshitake Iwakami Takeyoshi Ohmaga Hiroaki Nakajima Tsutomu Shibutani Norihito Ogawa Tomoyuki Tajima Setsuya Tanabe Studio Gush Inbetween Tatsuro Arai Akifumi Takahashi Hiroyuki Saito Teppei Takeya Yoshihisa Suzuki Shintaro Tsubota MI Inbetween Noriko Heya Junko Miyazaki Mika Kuroda Ayaka Saeki T2 Studio Technical Director Kentaro Takahashi Scanning Shunya Kimura Painters Yukiko Kakita Kumi Nanjo Akiko Nasu Akiko Shimizu Kanako Takahashi Naomi Tazawa Background Michiko Saito Yuki Yokoyama CGI Supervisor Shinji Nasu Compositing Kousuke Arakawa Lightfoot Digital Ink & Paint Hiromi Imaizumi Miho Mouri Kazunori Ishizuka Kazumi Naganuma Makiko Ito Yoshie Oki Toshihiro Miyake Keiko Watanabe Iguchi Miyuki Daisuke Yamasaki Tomomka Mitsui Keiko Yoshimura Studio Targe Digital Ink & Paint Kumiko Akahori Hatsumi Sugawara Nami Inoue Kozy Usui Kyoko Kawamura Ayano Yagi Naoko Miyahara Yumie Yaginuma Taiji Saita Shiho Yamahata Southern Cross Compositing Teruo Abe Jin-Ah Lee Shinichi Fushimi Yasutoshi Maruyai Shigeo Kamiyama Haruko Miyaki Chizu Miyazaki Acreation Compositing Takanobu Arihara Tatsuya Miguchi Hiroyuki Matsuzawa Riko Okawa Takahashi Production Compositing Tomoko Fukuda Harutoshi Miyaga Hironobu Horikoshi Takeshi Ogawa Yukiko Maruhashi Miyuki Sato Yasutoshi Toyonaga PRODUCTION SUPPORT Production Coordinators Lorraine Grate Jenna Hicks Carson Sciarrino Production Secretary Ryan Sydney Production Control Ron Earhart Production Assistants Brandon Holmes Marisa X. Castro Scott Sakamoto Stephanie Hachem Albert Ramirez Production Credits Administrator Denise Kress ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY SUGARCUBE ANIMATION FRONTIER PICTURES GOLDENBELL ART MAKING POST PRODUCTION Post Production Directors Kristina Reed Aaron Hammersley Post Production Supervisor Drew Tolman Post Production Coordinator Treasure Rawson Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Recorded and mixed at a THX sound system theatre Digital Coordinators Scott Carpentar Kameron J. Moore Morgan Samuel Dialogue Engineer Mark Kondracki Technical Assistant Vahe Haytaian Digital Audio Transfer Robert Pratt Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith ADR Group Mixer Doc Kane Sound Designers Robert Poole II Heather Olsen Foley Artist J. Lampinen Foley Mixers Aran Tanchum David Bonilla Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Ellis Fil Brown Additional Technology Support MUSIC Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Additional Music Mark Mancina John Debney Lorne Balfe John Powell Alan Silvestri James Dooley Danny Elfman Randy Newman Christophe Beck Michael Giacchino Brian Tyler Henry Jackman Ramin Djawadi Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Music Orchestrated and Conducted by Alan Silvestri William Ross Gavin Greenaway Music Recorded and Mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music Editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant Music Editor Paisley Pappé Additional Orchestration Bruce Fowler Score Contractor Reggie Wilson Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios Air Lyndhurst Studios Music Mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio M Brian Tyler Studio 5 Cat Studios James Newton Howard Studio SONGS I'm from Another Dimension Originally Written and Composed by Ego Plum Performed by Brad Breeck and Brian H. Kim Space Unicorn Originally Written by Parry Gripp Performed by Brianne Drouhard Tetris (Theme Song) Originally Written and Composed by Alexey Pajitnov Performed by Vladimir Pokhilko Don't You Forget About Me Originally Written and Performed by Simple Minds Under License of A&M Records A Universal Music Group Company Waiting for a Star to Fall Originally Written by George Merill & Shanon Rubicam and Composed by George Merill, Arif Mardin & Thomas Hart Performed by Boy Meets Girl Under License of RCA Records SPECIAL THANKS The Staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios John Lasseter Ed Catmull Gina Aarniokoski Jenny Aleman-Holman Andrea Alexander John Alexander Kathy Alexander Karen Bailey Marie-Claude Banville Travis E. Beckner Tamara J. Bonnell-Truitt Charlie F. Boyer Shelia Brown Scott Campbell Tim Campbell Fox Carney Jenni Tsoi Fred Cox Karen Paik Ginger Wei-Hsien Chen Gina "Sunny" Colbacchini Thalla Del Razo Tamariz Jim Dubensky Pemala Dugan Doug Engalla Nancy Even Matt Eslon Pattie Ferrari Randy Fukuda Marcelo Gaete Zanetta Geri Lee Growoski Julianne Hale Ann W. Hansen Tiffany Harrington Kristen Taylor Hall Bonnie Halmoe Hays Jeri Howard Katie Hooten Avetik "Avo" Karapetyan Heather Kayne Tamara N. Khalaf Scot Kimberly Tom LeBlance Ken Lewis Kelly Lewis Bob Morgan Stephen Odie Leslie Erin Ong Dustin Darren Michael Papps Daniel Picketti Amy Ellenwood Bonnie Popp Marty Prager Vivian G. Procopio Susan Rios John Rojano Francis Vincent Salata III Jack Sera Jack Dean Stauss Walt Sturrock Kris Tatf Verna Takeyama Matt Tsugawa Peter John Vaughan Sherry Powjejeen Power Pam Waterman Chuck Westmore Patrick White Eric A Wood Dana Murrary Sarah Ann Williams PRODUCTION BABIES Skyler Timothy Andrew Wendy Erica Diana Christian Alfried Anthony Destiny Harold Antoine Jessica Nicholas Olivia The views and opinions expressed by Ludo or his enemies in the film that the government is taking control of our lives are solely his own, and do not reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company, nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. "PAC-MAN" is a courtesy of Bandai Namco Entertainment, Inc. "TETRIS" is a courtesy of Nintendo. "THE BUSY WORLD OF RICHARD SCARRY" is a courtesy of Paramount Pictures Corporation. Soundtrack Available on In Memory of ALAN YOUNG Character animation, stories, backgrounds, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 Laboratories IMAGICA Prints by DELUXE® MPAA No. 52385 Copyright © Disney Enterprises Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Walt Disney Pictures and Television was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced by DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Glendale, California Category:Credits Category:Disney films Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Digital HD Category:Blu-Ray Category:DVD Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:DisneyToon Studios Category:Disneytoon Studios films Category:DisneyToon